


The Darkest Knight

by MOMOpicperfect



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Amazing, Archer - Freeform, Awesome, Blue - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Funny, Gen, Gods, M/M, Multi, Other, Pink - Freeform, The Dark, black - Freeform, greatest - Freeform, green - Freeform, white - Freeform, zues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOMOpicperfect/pseuds/MOMOpicperfect
Summary: N/A read to find out updates every Wednesday





	The Darkest Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr.Sexton](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mr.Sexton).



Updates every Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Bye Boo  
> Updates every Wednesday


End file.
